unborn evil
by DaikleAngel
Summary: THREE MORE CHAPTERS ADDED!!!!! PLZZZZZZZZ R&R R&R R
1. Default Chapter

Piper: what time is it? *She mumbles to herself as she tries to focus her eyes. * 

**Ugh time to _throw up!!! *_Grasping her mouth with her hands**

**She runs out of the bedroom and throws up in the bathroom. ***

**Phoebe: are you ok!!! *She shouts from downstairs. ***

**Piper: I thi….. *Carries on throwing up. ***

**Phoebe: I take that as a NO. *(laughing)***

**Piper finishes and washes her mouth out.**

**Piper: bleugh, **

**The smell of cooking breakfast makes her feel worse but she feels really hungry.**

**Piper: what are you cooking?**

**Phoebe: the usual morning breakfast piper. Toast, bacon, eggs….**

**Piper: I think I've lost my appetite for breakfast. *She says wretching. * **

**Piper clambers down the stairs and collapses in a heap on the couch. **

**Phoebe: have you figured out what's wrong with you yet?**

**Piper: yes, every morning and every night I am violently sick!!!**

**Phoebe strolls into the living room holding a tray full of food.**

**Piper: ugh, get that away from me. *She says clutching her stomach. ***

**Phoebe: you've got to eat something honey. You need something in your system. It'll make you feel better. **

**Piper: I would feel better if I could sleep for the whole day without having to go to work!!**

**Phoebe: true.**

**Just then Paige flaunts down the stairs looking dashingly gorgeous dressed up in a pink summary outfit and her hair up.**

**Piper: what are you looking so happy about today??**

**Paige: take a guess.**

**Phoebe & piper: is it something to do with a guy.**

**Paige: BINGO!! You know that cute guy Max that I met at your restaurant piper. He phoned me this morning and asked me out on a _date!!!_**

**Phoebe: to where? sesame street! Paige you look like someone has just auditioned you for the sound of music. Dress more casual honey. **

**Paige: I dress to impress. And I like what im wearing and you cant stop me. And as a matter of fact he is taking me to 'Le Boughe vies' restaurant for lunch. **

**Piper: _whatever! _ Anyway Paige it is in the middle of winter, you'll _freeze!!_**

**Paige: I'll wear a big coat, and I have got Max to hug me. *She says turning her back on her sisters and heading for the kitchen***

**Piper and Phoebe shoot a glance at each other and laugh. **

**Piper: I'm gonna call in sick for work, I cant go in like this, whatever I have _anyone _could catch it. **

**Piper strolls along to the phone and dials up her work number. **

***Ring ring***

**Glen: hello.**

**Piper: hi, it's me.**

**Glen: oh, hello Piper. Are you still up to cooking and preparing the buffet this evening.**

**Piper: oh my god, the buffet. I totally forgot, but that's what I called up for, I have some sort of flu or something, I don't really think I should come in today.**

**Glen: cant you rap up, take some medication or something like that, we're short staffed and we really need you.**

**Piper: hmm… *wincing* all right I'll be along in a while. **

**Glen: we need you here in 20 mins. The guests will be arriving at 2:00. **

**Piper glances at the clock. It is 10:40.**

**Piper: right. I…I'll be along as fast as I can, …bye. *She hangs up the phone***

**Phoebe: is he not letting you stay off?**

**Piper: no, I can't stay off because I've got a buffet for 200 people to prepare _today!! _It's a wedding celebration.**

**Piper bolts upstairs and feels a sudden rush of dizziness. She holds onto the banister and gently walks the rest of the way.**

**                                                ******************

**Meanwhile Paige is singing to herself in the kitchen. **

**Phoebe: so what's this guy Max like then? *She asks disapprovingly***

**Because I know what your guys turn out to be…jerks!**

**Paige: well, the only jerks I have been out with were, James, Hart, Mitch, Damien… when I come to think of it…all the guys I have been out with were jerks.**

**Phoebe raises an eyebrow at her.**

**Phoebe: are you sure that max isn't one too, I mean Hart turned out to be a demon and we killed him, Mitch was gay and James…I wasn't too sure about him…the word _drag _springs to mind.**

**Paige: well, maybe I don't have all the good taste you have, but I have a good feeling about max.**

**                                                *********************

**Upstairs Piper gets the last of her clothes on and freshens herself up. Her stomach starts to hurt, she clutches it tightly but it only feels worse. **

**Just then Leo appears in front of her and touches her cheek with his lips. **

**Leo: are you ok Piper, you look a bit dazed.**

**Piper: just a sore stomach, nothing else. Oh, plus I've got to be at work in 10 minutes!!!**

**Leo: I'll drop you off there. Hold onto my hand.**

**Piper shouts down to her sisters.**

**Piper: BYE!!! Leo is taking me to work. **

**There's no answer, just voices of the two of them bickering about max.**

**Piper: I love you's too!!**

**Leo and piper close their eyes and end up at the entrance to Quake, piper's restaurant. Luckily no one was around to see them. **

**Leo: I gotta go now, white lighters need me.**

**He goes to kiss piper and disappears just as their lips touch.**

**Piper: why does he always do that!! Men!**

**Glen bursts through the door and grabs piper by the arm. He heads towards the kitchen.**

**Piper: what's wrong. **

**Glen: Changes of plan, the guests are arriving earlier.**

**Piper: how earlier?**

**Glen: *scrunches up his face* 12:00**

**Piper: I'll get moving then.**

**                                                ******************

**Back at the house phoebe and Paige are still arguing about max.**

**Phoebe: he could do anything, find out anything, and say anything. For all you know he could _kill _you.**

**Paige: well that makes me feel better. A _lot_ better.**

**The doorbell rings.**

**Paige: that'll be him. *She squints her eyes at phoebe* I will be fine. **

**She grabs her coat and greets max. The door slams behind her.**

**Phoebe: oh well, it's just…**

**Cole: you and me.**

**Cole puts his hands down on phoebe's shoulders and smells her hair.**

Phoebe: Cole, you scared me, you should stop popping up like that, and you could do me some damage. 

**Cole: what like, stopping us from seeing each other. *Giggles lovingly***

**Phoebe: no, to the baby. *She smiles***

**                                                *****************

**At quake, stress is high and so is piper, with pain.**

**Piper: glen I really don't feel right, my stomach is killing me, but the buffet is all prepared, all then is needed are the chairs and the tables, Nick could do that. **

**Glen: hmm… you're right, you look as though you could do with time off, go on, off you go, don't come In tomorrow either. You need rest.**

**Piper: *thinking to herself* he seems awfully nice today. Usually I would lose my head, and so would he.**

**She swipes her coat from the coat rack and slides her long, silky brown hair out from under the collar. She waves a goodbye to everyone and walks out of quake.**

**Piper: Leo!! Leo!! *She shouts to the sky* **

**People draw her funny looks as they walk by.**

**Piper: Le…  oh, hello. A cab.**

**A cab pulls up to the pavement and half soaks piper with a puddle. **

**Piper: thanks! *Sarcastically* to the Halliwell manor please. *She asks politely* **

**Andy: hello, piper is it. Long time no see.**

**Piper: oh, Andy, how have you been?**

**Andy: all right I suppose, still can't believe prue's gone. But that's in the past. How are you? *He leans one shoulder on the back of his seat and turns to face piper.**

**Piper thinks he still looks as handsome as ever, his swiped black hair and bulky body…bliss!**

**Piper: im ill. I don't know what it is though. I have been feeling and being sick all the time and I have been really moody to everyone. **

**Andy: must be due. *Giggles to himself***

**Piper blushes madly.**

**Piper: oh, Andy. You shouldn't know about that stuff.**

**Andy: don't worry, I wont say anything. So where is it you are wanting to go.**

**Piper: home… she drifts away into a daydream and thinks about her and Leo being together, holding each other, kissing each other and making l…**

**Oh, my god!!!! *A thought struck her***

***Thinking to herself***

**Im due, I haven't had one yet, I have been sick in the morning and I have been as hungry as I've ever been**

**Take me to the chemist please! *She panics***

**Andy: are you ok there piper. You're very red all of a sudden.**

**Piper: oh I'm just really hot, oh the lights are bright. *Sweat starts pouring down her forehead. * Just take me to the chemist.**

**Andy: ok then. He swivels round and puts his foot down.**

**                                     *****************

**Meanwhile Paige is on her way to 'Le boughe vies' with max. They are walking hand In hand past the pier.**

**Paige: isn't this romantic. *She sighs***

**Max: hmm, it is. You know, I don't really fancy going to that restaurant any more, it sounds too fancy. Lets go to mango.**

**Paige: what and where's that?**

**Max: it's a nightclub.**

**Paige: but it's not nighttime yet.**

**Max: I have to sort something out there though.**

**Paige: well if you had something else to do, then why did you ask me out in this date? *Fuming***

**Max: I'll only be five minutes, and then we can dance till we _drop!_**

**He had an unusual look in his eyes when he said that. It was kind of… evil.**

**Paige: *thinking* please be a normal guy. She prays.**

**Max: come on, let's go.**

**He puts his hand in hers and leads her towards mango.**

**                                                ******************

**Phoebe and Cole are holding each other and swaying from side to side in a dancing motion. Cole has his hand on phoebe's stomach.**

**Cole: just think phoebe, in a few months you are going to be a mother.**

**Phoebe looks at Cole a bit miffed.**

**Phoebe: *sighs* yes and you are going to be a dad. **

**Cole: how are you going to break this to your sisters? Do they already know?**

**Phoebe: no, they don't know, and I'm not sure how I'm going to tell them.**

**Cole: why not tonight when they get home? I'll go and you can sit down and tell them.**

**Phoebe: *slightly unsure* ok, I will tell them tonight.**

**Cole: that's my girl, now you go and have a nice relaxing bath. *Kisses her on the cheek and disappears in a cloud of black smoke***

**Once again phoebe sighs and drops her head to look at her stomach. She gives it a light pat and smiles. She turns and heads up the stairs. At the foot of the stairs she gets a rush and sees a vision in her head of Paige standing alone on a dance floor and a group of big bulky men, bald men, creeping up behind her… the vision ends. **

**Phoebe: that cant be her, she'll be ok. Ah well, warm, stress free bath, here I come.**

**                                                ************************

**Piper: *at the chemist desk* hi, em, do you by any chance sell pregnancy tests here?**

**Woman behind desk: yes, would you like one?**

**Piper: *thinks about changing her mind* hmm, yes please.**

**The woman hands her one over. Piper grasps it tightly in her hand and hands over the money. **

**Woman behind desk: there you go. Bye.**

**Piper: thank you, bye.**

**She walks out the door. All of a sudden a boy on a bike comes racing round the corner, just as he was about to collide with piper, she held out her hands and he froze.**

**Piper: whew! That was close.**

**Leo appears in front of her and sees the frozen biker. **

**Leo: are you ok? Did you get hurt? **

**Piper: no I'm fine, really.**

**Leo spots the chemist bag in her hand and gets a bit curious.**

**Leo: what's that you've got there?**

**Piper: oh nothing, just…uh… a pressie for phoebe. **

**Leo: well let me see then, what did you get her?**

**Piper: oh I can't show anyone now; you will have to see it when she opens it.**

**Leo: hmm ok then. Are you going home? **

**Piper: yes, but I have a taxi.**

**Leo: I'll take you home, never mind about the taxi.**

**Piper: but I haven't payed for it.**

**Leo: so, a free ride. Come on, let's go.**

**Again they hold hands and close their eyes. They end up back at the manor. **

**Leo: there you go, I have to g…**

**Piper: oh, please don't disappear again. Let us kiss first.**

**They kiss and he disappears.**

**Piper laughs to herself. **

**Piper: right, I need to check if I am right. **

**She runs upstairs and bursts into the bathroom with the test in her hand. And of course phoebe is in the bath.**

**Phoebe: piper! What have you got that for? You're not are you?**

**Piper: i…I don't know, that's why I've got it. You're not upset are you?**

**Phoebe: of course I'm not, I just wondered why you couldn't have told me before.**

**Piper: but I never knew, I just realized that I might be pregnant just as I left work.**

**Phoebe: oh well then sugar, get peeing, we've got a baby to find.**

**Piper: well..you, you've got to leave the room first.**

**Phoebe: oh, oh yeah. Sorry. **

**Phoebe wraps a towel round herself and creeps out of the bathroom.**

**Piper sits herself on the lid of the toilet and thinks to herself. She runs her hand through her hair and stares at the box of the test. **

**Piper: right, I've got to do this.**

**                                                ************************

**paige and max enter mango. The place is packed full of biker boys and girls. There are people at the front of the club sharpening knifes with their _teeth!!!_**

**Paige: em, max. I don't think I like the look of this place. Plus I don't fit in.**

**Max: you'll be fine, come on, it's only a night club.**

**Night was falling and the club was getting cramped. Paige was still standing at the entrance to the club staring at everyone. Max had long gone, she didn't know where but she felt scared. She tries to look over the bobbing heads to see if she could see him, no sign of him anywhere.**

**1st bald man: excuse me mam. Could you step outside please.**

**He slams his hand on her shoulder and pulls her out the front door.**

**Paige: max!!! max!!! help!!!**

**2nd man: he cant hear you.**

**The 2nd man goes round the corner and comes back with max tied up and a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth.**

**Max: hmmph, mmmm!!!**

**Paige: we'll be ok. What do you guys want anyway, why have you dragged us into this?**

**1st man: we want your POWERS!!!**

**                                                ********************

**phoebe sits exitedly on the couch, fiddling with her hands, waiting for piper's verdict. **

**Phoebe: are you almost ready piper??**

**Piper walks down the stairs holding the tube in her hand. **

**Piper: so if there is one line, then**

**Phoebe: that means you're not pregnant.**

**Piper: but if there are two lines, then**

**Phoebe: that means you are, come on piper, tell me!!**

**Piper: drops her head in disbelief… she throws her hands up in the air and screams**

**Piper: I am, I am. I am going to be a mum! Can you believe it?**

**Phoebe: I can, oh I can. But I have something to tell you too.**

**They both break down in tears.**

**Piper: what is it pheebs? **

**Phoebe gets another vision in her head, this time more powerful. Paige is getting held down on a table and two men are forcing a knife into her heart.**

**Phoebe: paige is in trouble!!**

**Piper: what?**

**Phoebe: my preminition is telling me she is in danger. We must go and find her. **

**Piper: is that what you had to tell me?**

**Phoebe: no, but I'll tell you after, we need to go. Call a cab and I'll get you in a minute.**

**Phoebe goes upstairs and changes out of her towel. Piper calls her down.**

**Piper: pheebs!! Cab's here.**

**She runs down stairs and both of them rum out the door. Forgetting to lock it.**

**Andy: hello again piper, where did you run off to? **

**Piper: uh, sorry about that, em, can you take us into the city please? We're in a bit of a rush. Oh, and here is the money from earlier on.**

**Andy: thanks. **

**                                                ********************

**The men hit paige over the head and knock her out. They throw her in the back of a van marked brotherbald inc. and drive away.**

**Paige comes to about half an hour later and finds herself in a pitch black room tied to a table. **

**Paige: help!! Can anybody hear me?**

**Both men appear from the darkness and strike a match. **

**Both men: we can!! Now, SHUT UP!!**

**The room suddenly glows with candle light**


	2. when good turns bad

Disclaimer: im sorry I didn't write a disclaimer in my last lot of chapters. The characters in this story aren't mine. Well…maybe some demons or people.

I also forgot to mention that this is my first fic, so any reviews welcome. I am going to start requesting a number of reviews before I update a new chapter. I will be requesting at least 6 reviews before I update again.

Luv me x x x

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**…………Paige found that she was in her own attic!! The two men were surrounding her with their hands behind their backs. **

**Paige: what do you want from me? What have I done to deserve this?**

**1st man: oh, you have done enough for us to find out your secret.**

**Paige: what do you mean _my little secret??_**

****

**2nd man: don't play dumb with us miss. We KNOW!!!**

**Paige: about what!!**

**2nd man: we know about you and your sisters little coven. We saw you all at piper's café casting your little _spell._**

**Paige: look mister; I don't know what you're talking about. So would you kindly just let me go and will you get out of my house!! And by the way, how do you know my sisters name?**

**1st man: he told us. *Pointing towards the door***

**Max walks in not tied up or anything, but with that evil look in ins face again.**

**Paige: what are these men on about?**

**Max: I told them about you and we want you power now that we've seen you at work casting spells.**

**Paige: this must be some sort of joke. You are joking…_right?_ *Giggling a bit unsteadily and looking back and forth to the men and max. ***

**Max: ha!! You think this is a joke! A god damn JOKE!!! I tell you something *walking up to Paige until they are face to face* we are deadly serious about this *he says hissing through his teeth*. Where would you like us to cut you? Top half or bottom half?**

**Paige spits in Max's face.**

**Paige: I knew you were like the rest of them, a JERK!!!**

**Max forces his hands around Paige's neck. His eyes flash from flames to black.**

**Paige: you…you're a demon.**

**Max: well, you could say that. Come on guys get on with it.**

**Paige gasps for breath.**

**                                                ****************************

**Phoebe and piper are still rushing around to find Paige. Andy pulls up at the restaurant Paige was supposed to go to. **

**Phoebe: wait here Andy; we'll be a minute.**

**The two girls run out of the taxi and burst into the restaurant.**

**Piper: excuse me mam, have you by and chance seen a girl with long black hair, quite small, and she was with a guy, em I don't know what he looks like.**

**Manager: we have seen a lot of people today. But I don't recall that description.**

**Phoebe: *growling* forget it!!!**

**The girls run back out and hop back into the taxi.**

**Piper: just drive around a bit.**

**Andy: eh, ok.**

**Andy puts his foot down and they speed around the town.**

**Just then phoebe gets another premonition. Paige is screaming and max is strangling her. One man is getting a dagger out. She sees they are at the house.**

**Phoebe: she's at the house!!! Quick Andy go to our house…now!!!**

**                                                 ***************************

**Paige is desperate for breath. She tries to struggle away from Max's grip but there's no use, he's holding too tight.**

**Paige: *gasping* why are you doing this max? I thought you liked me.**

**Max: liked you!!! I used you to get your power. But you were obviously to stupid enough to notice that.**

**Max sarcastically gives Paige a hard kiss on her cheek.**

**Max: goodbye…babe!!!!**

**Just then piper and phoebe burst through the door.**

**Piper: STOP!!!**

**She tries to freeze the guys but it wont work.**

**Piper: they are too strong. Phoebe, do something!**

**Phoebe panics and reaches for a chair.**

**Piper: what are you going to do with that? Offer them a seat?**

**Phoebe: no! Em, hit them on the head of course.**

**Piper: do you honestly think they will bother with a chair? **

**Paige: eh, guys. I need a little help. I don't think you have noticed but a demon is about to thrust a dagger in my body.**

**Phoebe: im on it.**

**Phoebe runs towards the men and just as she lifts the chair up to hit the man on the head, max loosens his grip on Paige and waves his hand, a blue orb appears and Phoebe goes colliding into the wall and crushes the chair.**

**Piper: we'll that's that plan ruined.**

**Piper creeps up behind max and puts her hands around his neck.**

**Max lets go of Paige and stumbles backwards.**

**Paige then kicks her legs and loosens the ropes to free herself. The men try to get her but she waves her hand and both men's heads knock together. **

**Paige: let's kick some demon ass!! Phoebe, come on honey get up and do your stuff.**

**Phoebe clambers to her feet and lifts herself up into levitation.**

**Phoebe: wow, I never knew I could do that. **

**She floats over to the men and kicks them furiously. Piper is still strangling max. **

**Paige snatches the knife out of the mans hand and thrusts it into both men's chest. They burst into flames and disappear. **

**Piper: Paige honey, could you do me a little favour and stab this creep too.**

**Paige; oh, sorry. **

**She thrusts it this time into Max's chest and he screams with pain and vanishes.**

**All three girls give a sigh of relief. Thank god for that.**

**Phoebe: are you ok Paige? **

**Paige: only just. I'll take your advice in the future. I think I will take a break from boyfriends for the moment. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you pheebs. **

**The three sisters hug each other and cry.**

**Piper: what was that thing you were going to tell me earlier on? It sounded important.**

**Paige: what are you on about? **

**Piper: oh sorry, you weren't there.**

**Phoebe: you tell her about you.**

**Piper: ok then…im pregnant. **

**Paige: oh my god, really?**

**Piper: really. I don't believe it either.**

**Phoebe gives a weak smile.**

**Piper: come on pheebs, what were you going to say?**

**Phoebe: well, im sorta, kinda, definitely pregnant aswell.**

**Paige and piper stare at her goggle eyed.**

**Paige: so I'm the only one without a bun in the oven. Hallelujah!**

**Phoebe: are you both happy for me? It's Cole's baby.**

**Piper: Cole's!! You do remember he is evil don't you? Anything could happen to you, you could_ change_.**

**Phoebe: in what way? Nothing will happen; it's just a regular baby. **

**Paige: when did you find out?**

**Phoebe: 6 weeks ago.**

**Piper: and you didn't tell us. **

**Phoebe: I was scared, I didn't know if Cole wanted me to tell you both. But it was him who suggested it to me.**

**Piper: it's ok.**

**Paige: yeh. Come on, lets go downstairs and chill out.**

**Phoebe: im getting flustered anyway.**

**The girls turn about and huddle down the stairs.**

**                                                **************************

**Cole is in the underworld staring into a puddle of silver liquid. It's like a crystal ball. He can see the three sisters all sitting in the house.**

**Cole: good, she has told them. But now I need to tell her the consequences about the baby.**

**Aims: why, it would be fun to see her suffer. *laughs***

**Cole; hey, this is my girlfriend you are talking about. **

**Cole nudges past aims and changes to belthazar. His cloak whirls round too.**

**Aims: belthazar, she'll be fine. **

**                                                *****************************

**the girls are sitting in the lounge…lounging around, giggling to each other about phoebe and pipers news.**

**Paige: I can't believe you are both going to be mums. I'll be the less mature one now.**

**Phoebe: what are you saying? That one of us weren't mature before…joking!**

**Paige jumps to her feet and goes upstairs.**

**Piper: where are you going paige?**

**Paige: I dunno, I just need to move, walk around a bit.**

**All of a sudden phoebe starts to choke.**

**Phoebe: *cough cough*…piper…help, I cant breath.**

**Piper: oh my god, are you ok. *she thumps phoebe on the back and a cloud of black smoke floats out of phoebe's mouth.***

**Phoebe: what was _that_!!!**

**Piper: I dunno, but it didn't smell too good *wafting her hands in front of her face.***

**Phoebe: was it something I ate? **

**Piper: hmm I don't think so. *she draws phoebe a funny look* are you sure being pregnant with a demons baby wont do anything to you? **

**Phoebe: of course not…well, maybe.**

**                                                ******************************

**in the underworld…**

**aims: ha ha ha!! Did you see that belthazar……belthazar.**

**He is standing hunched up in a corner gripping his head.**

**Aims: what's the matter? C'mon you old muppet, cheer up.**

**Belthazar: I don't know whats wrong with me. I just have this urge to _kill _someone. **

**He presents his hands and shouts 'inflammion!!!'**

**In an instant aims disappears.**

**Belthazar: thank god for that. *he breathes deeply and bellows to himself while storming to a rocky opening. He looks out of the window like rocks and shouts on phoebe… phoebe!!! Phoebe!!! I love you!!!!!!**

**                                                *********************************

**back at the house phoebe hears cole's shouts and grips her head.**

**Piper: what's wrong pheebs? Are you ok?**

**Piper puts her arm around phoebe's shoulder.**

**Phoebe: get off me!! There's nothing wrong with me. And stop calling me pheebs. It really buggs me.**

**Phoebe throws piper's arm off her and storms out the front door**

***slam***

**piper: sheesh! What's gotten into her? Paige! Are you ok up there? **

**No answer. Piper walks upstairs and looks around the landing. No paige. **

**Piper: paige! Paige! Where are you?**

**Paige: go away! I need peace.**

**She was in the attic.**

**Piper opens the attic door silently so paige cant hear her. Paige is sitting on an old chest holding a baby blanket tight in her grip. She's rocking back and forward snivelling.**

**Paige: oh, mum, I wish you were here *she whimpered* I miss you so much. **

**She looks up towards the ceiling* piper and phoebe are going to have a baby *she smiles* im not though, im the little baby of us three. *she sees pipers shadow at the door and jerks her head to look at the door.***

**Paige: who's there? *she wipes her eyes dry and straightens herself up***

**Piper opens the door.**

**Paige: did you hear everything I said?**

**Piper: I don't think so. **

**Paige: oh, my god. I feel like such an idiot.**

**Piper: do you want to talk to me about mum? I could try and help you. **

**Paige: you make me sound so childish. **

**Piper: why does it make you sound childish? Everyone misses someone once in their life, it's your turn now.**

**Paige: I just wish I could see her again.**

**Piper: there's a way you can.**

**Paige: how? She's dead, she has been for nearly 20 years. There's no way I could see her again**

**Piper: ah, well there's something you don't know about this here attic. Come on I'll show you.**

***Piper leads paige over to the altar. She takes out 8 small candles and places them in a circle in front of her, big enough to stand in. she stands back and chants some words…**

**oh mother of three, let us see, the form and the shape, you used to be.**

**All of a sudden a big white glow fills the circle of candles, and the shape of a body appears. It was their mother's body.**

**Paige: m…m…mum? Is that you?**

**Mum: paige dear, oh you look absolutely beautiful.**

**Paige: you look like and angel.**

**Mum: that's because I am.**

**Piper turns to look at paige and a wide smile spreads over her face, tears fill her eyes at the sight of the amazed paige.**

**Mum: well, do you have anything else you want to tell me. Like why you feel so upset about piper and phoebe being pregnant? **

**Paige: runs her hand through her glossy black hair. She takes a step forward.**

**Mum: it's ok, you can touch me. *she hold out her hand***

**Paige gets pulled into the circle and holds her mum tightly in her arms.**

**Paige: I miss you so much.**

**Mum: why do you miss me so. I am here. I could see you any time you wanted. Just call me and I'll be right here.**

**                                                ****************************

**phoebe walks up to the entrance of cole's apartment. Hoping he's there she presses the buzzer on the door. **

**Cole: yep, who is it?**

**Phoebe: it's me. Open up…please! **

***bzzzztt* the door opens.**

**She clambers up the four flights of stairs and is greeted by cole at his door.**

**Cole: what is it phoebe? You sound really pissed off.**

**Phoebe: what is wrong with me, huh? I have just snapped at my sister. **

**Cole: I don't know. Why what do you think it is?**

**Phoebe: you, I think it is because of you getting me pregnant.**

**Cole: how has that got anything to do with your mood?**

**Phoebe: piper and paige warned me that I'd change, an I have, and I cant stop it!**

***she stormed into the house***

**cole: phoebe, calm down, talk to me.**

**Phoebe's eyes turned black and she hissed. **

**Phoebe: get this out of me!! *she coughed and a cloud of black smoke burst out of her mouth.**

**Phoebe: see, look at that. *her ayaes changed back to normal. **

**Phoebe grabbed a bottle of champagne and startrd glugging down the bottle.**

**Cole: phoebe, don't do that, you'll make yourself sick. *he tries to grab the bottle away from her.***

**Phoebe: leave me alone, I already am sick. With your baby!!**

**Cole: ok, ok! I didn't tell you about this.**

**Phoebe: about what!!!**

**Cole: your mood. he sighs* If you are pregnant with a demons baby, the baby withdraws your energy and your power out of you and, em, turns you evil.**

**Phoebe takes another huge swig of champers.**

**Phoebe: so you're telling me that I am going to be EVIL for the rest of my life! Why did'nt you tell me this BEFORE we had sex, huh? What'll happen to my sisters. I wont be part of the power of three then! My life will have changed. *she drops the bottle on the floor and grips her hair. She lets out a piercing scream and waves her hand. She sends herself and cole flying back into the wall. They topple into a pile. **

**Cole; phoebe!! Go home. You are not safe here!! Look what I've done.**

**Phoebe: yes!! Look what you've done, you've destroyed me! You've destroyed…PHOEBE!!!!!  *she rises to her feet and orbs away***

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**sorry guys. I'll have to leave it there. I'll be sure to update it as soon as I can, remember at least 6 reviews befor I update again.. Hope you enjoyed this lot. **

**Until next time, bye!!**

**(PLZ REVIEW)  X X X**


	3. when good turns bad

Disclaimer: im sorry I didn't write a disclaimer in my last lot of chapters. The characters in this story aren't mine. Well…maybe some demons or people.

I also forgot to mention that this is my first fic, so any reviews welcome. I am going to start requesting a number of reviews before I update a new chapter. I will be requesting at least 6 more reviews before I update again.

Luv me x x x

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**…………Paige found that she was in her own attic!! The two men were surrounding her with their hands behind their backs. **

**Paige: what do you want from me? What have I done to deserve this?**

**1st man: oh, you have done enough for us to find out your secret.**

**Paige: what do you mean _my little secret??_**

****

**2nd man: don't play dumb with us miss. We KNOW!!!**

**Paige: about what!!**

**2nd man: we know about you and your sisters little coven. We saw you all at piper's café casting your little _spell._**

**Paige: look mister; I don't know what you're talking about. So would you kindly just let me go and will you get out of my house!! And by the way, how do you know my sisters name?**

**1st man: he told us. *Pointing towards the door***

**Max walks in not tied up or anything, but with that evil look in ins face again.**

**Paige: what are these men on about?**

**Max: I told them about you and we want you power now that we've seen you at work casting spells.**

**Paige: this must be some sort of joke. You are joking…_right?_ *Giggling a bit unsteadily and looking back and forth to the men and max. ***

**Max: ha!! You think this is a joke! A god damn JOKE!!! I tell you something *walking up to Paige until they are face to face* we are deadly serious about this *he says hissing through his teeth*. Where would you like us to cut you? Top half or bottom half?**

**Paige spits in Max's face.**

**Paige: I knew you were like the rest of them, a JERK!!!**

**Max forces his hands around Paige's neck. His eyes flash from flames to black.**

**Paige: you…you're a demon.**

**Max: well, you could say that. Come on guys get on with it.**

**Paige gasps for breath.**

**                                                ****************************

**Phoebe and piper are still rushing around to find Paige. Andy pulls up at the restaurant Paige was supposed to go to. **

**Phoebe: wait here Andy; we'll be a minute.**

**The two girls run out of the taxi and burst into the restaurant.**

**Piper: excuse me mam, have you by and chance seen a girl with long black hair, quite small, and she was with a guy, em I don't know what he looks like.**

**Manager: we have seen a lot of people today. But I don't recall that description.**

**Phoebe: *growling* forget it!!!**

**The girls run back out and hop back into the taxi.**

**Piper: just drive around a bit.**

**Andy: eh, ok.**

**Andy puts his foot down and they speed around the town.**

**Just then phoebe gets another premonition. Paige is screaming and max is strangling her. One man is getting a dagger out. She sees they are at the house.**

**Phoebe: she's at the house!!! Quick Andy go to our house…now!!!**

**                                                 ***************************

**Paige is desperate for breath. She tries to struggle away from Max's grip but there's no use, he's holding too tight.**

**Paige: *gasping* why are you doing this max? I thought you liked me.**

**Max: liked you!!! I used you to get your power. But you were obviously to stupid enough to notice that.**

**Max sarcastically gives Paige a hard kiss on her cheek.**

**Max: goodbye…babe!!!!**

**Just then piper and phoebe burst through the door.**

**Piper: STOP!!!**

**She tries to freeze the guys but it wont work.**

**Piper: they are too strong. Phoebe, do something!**

**Phoebe panics and reaches for a chair.**

**Piper: what are you going to do with that? Offer them a seat?**

**Phoebe: no! Em, hit them on the head of course.**

**Piper: do you honestly think they will bother with a chair? **

**Paige: eh, guys. I need a little help. I don't think you have noticed but a demon is about to thrust a dagger in my body.**

**Phoebe: im on it.**

**Phoebe runs towards the men and just as she lifts the chair up to hit the man on the head, max loosens his grip on Paige and waves his hand, a blue orb appears and Phoebe goes colliding into the wall and crushes the chair.**

**Piper: we'll that's that plan ruined.**

**Piper creeps up behind max and puts her hands around his neck.**

**Max lets go of Paige and stumbles backwards.**

**Paige then kicks her legs and loosens the ropes to free herself. The men try to get her but she waves her hand and both men's heads knock together. **

**Paige: let's kick some demon ass!! Phoebe, come on honey get up and do your stuff.**

**Phoebe clambers to her feet and lifts herself up into levitation.**

**Phoebe: wow, I never knew I could do that. **

**She floats over to the men and kicks them furiously. Piper is still strangling max. **

**Paige snatches the knife out of the mans hand and thrusts it into both men's chest. They burst into flames and disappear. **

**Piper: Paige honey, could you do me a little favour and stab this creep too.**

**Paige; oh, sorry. **

**She thrusts it this time into Max's chest and he screams with pain and vanishes.**

**All three girls give a sigh of relief. Thank god for that.**

**Phoebe: are you ok Paige? **

**Paige: only just. I'll take your advice in the future. I think I will take a break from boyfriends for the moment. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you pheebs. **

**The three sisters hug each other and cry.**

**Piper: what was that thing you were going to tell me earlier on? It sounded important.**

**Paige: what are you on about? **

**Piper: oh sorry, you weren't there.**

**Phoebe: you tell her about you.**

**Piper: ok then…im pregnant. **

**Paige: oh my god, really?**

**Piper: really. I don't believe it either.**

**Phoebe gives a weak smile.**

**Piper: come on pheebs, what were you going to say?**

**Phoebe: well, im sorta, kinda, definitely pregnant aswell.**

**Paige and piper stare at her goggle eyed.**

**Paige: so I'm the only one without a bun in the oven. Hallelujah!**

**Phoebe: are you both happy for me? It's Cole's baby.**

**Piper: Cole's!! You do remember he is evil don't you? Anything could happen to you, you could_ change_.**

**Phoebe: in what way? Nothing will happen; it's just a regular baby. **

**Paige: when did you find out?**

**Phoebe: 6 weeks ago.**

**Piper: and you didn't tell us. **

**Phoebe: I was scared, I didn't know if Cole wanted me to tell you both. But it was him who suggested it to me.**

**Piper: it's ok.**

**Paige: yeh. Come on, lets go downstairs and chill out.**

**Phoebe: im getting flustered anyway.**

**The girls turn about and huddle down the stairs.**

**                                                **************************

**Cole is in the underworld staring into a puddle of silver liquid. It's like a crystal ball. He can see the three sisters all sitting in the house.**

**Cole: good, she has told them. But now I need to tell her the consequences about the baby.**

**Aims: why, it would be fun to see her suffer. *laughs***

**Cole; hey, this is my girlfriend you are talking about. **

**Cole nudges past aims and changes to belthazar. His cloak whirls round too.**

**Aims: belthazar, she'll be fine. **

**                                                *****************************

**the girls are sitting in the lounge…lounging around, giggling to each other about phoebe and pipers news.**

**Paige: I can't believe you are both going to be mums. I'll be the less mature one now.**

**Phoebe: what are you saying? That one of us weren't mature before…joking!**

**Paige jumps to her feet and goes upstairs.**

**Piper: where are you going paige?**

**Paige: I dunno, I just need to move, walk around a bit.**

**All of a sudden phoebe starts to choke.**

**Phoebe: *cough cough*…piper…help, I cant breath.**

**Piper: oh my god, are you ok. *she thumps phoebe on the back and a cloud of black smoke floats out of phoebe's mouth.***

**Phoebe: what was _that_!!!**

**Piper: I dunno, but it didn't smell too good *wafting her hands in front of her face.***

**Phoebe: was it something I ate? **

**Piper: hmm I don't think so. *she draws phoebe a funny look* are you sure being pregnant with a demons baby wont do anything to you? **

**Phoebe: of course not…well, maybe.**

**                                                ******************************

**in the underworld…**

**aims: ha ha ha!! Did you see that belthazar……belthazar.**

**He is standing hunched up in a corner gripping his head.**

**Aims: what's the matter? C'mon you old muppet, cheer up.**

**Belthazar: I don't know whats wrong with me. I just have this urge to _kill _someone. **

**He presents his hands and shouts 'inflammion!!!'**

**In an instant aims disappears.**

**Belthazar: thank god for that. *he breathes deeply and bellows to himself while storming to a rocky opening. He looks out of the window like rocks and shouts on phoebe… phoebe!!! Phoebe!!! I love you!!!!!!**

**                                                *********************************

**back at the house phoebe hears cole's shouts and grips her head.**

**Piper: what's wrong pheebs? Are you ok?**

**Piper puts her arm around phoebe's shoulder.**

**Phoebe: get off me!! There's nothing wrong with me. And stop calling me pheebs. It really buggs me.**

**Phoebe throws piper's arm off her and storms out the front door**

***slam***

**piper: sheesh! What's gotten into her? Paige! Are you ok up there? **

**No answer. Piper walks upstairs and looks around the landing. No paige. **

**Piper: paige! Paige! Where are you?**

**Paige: go away! I need peace.**

**She was in the attic.**

**Piper opens the attic door silently so paige cant hear her. Paige is sitting on an old chest holding a baby blanket tight in her grip. She's rocking back and forward snivelling.**

**Paige: oh, mum, I wish you were here *she whimpered* I miss you so much. **

**She looks up towards the ceiling* piper and phoebe are going to have a baby *she smiles* im not though, im the little baby of us three. *she sees pipers shadow at the door and jerks her head to look at the door.***

**Paige: who's there? *she wipes her eyes dry and straightens herself up***

**Piper opens the door.**

**Paige: did you hear everything I said?**

**Piper: I don't think so. **

**Paige: oh, my god. I feel like such an idiot.**

**Piper: do you want to talk to me about mum? I could try and help you. **

**Paige: you make me sound so childish. **

**Piper: why does it make you sound childish? Everyone misses someone once in their life, it's your turn now.**

**Paige: I just wish I could see her again.**

**Piper: there's a way you can.**

**Paige: how? She's dead, she has been for nearly 20 years. There's no way I could see her again**

**Piper: ah, well there's something you don't know about this here attic. Come on I'll show you.**

***Piper leads paige over to the altar. She takes out 8 small candles and places them in a circle in front of her, big enough to stand in. she stands back and chants some words…**

**oh mother of three, let us see, the form and the shape, you used to be.**

**All of a sudden a big white glow fills the circle of candles, and the shape of a body appears. It was their mother's body.**

**Paige: m…m…mum? Is that you?**

**Mum: paige dear, oh you look absolutely beautiful.**

**Paige: you look like and angel.**

**Mum: that's because I am.**

**Piper turns to look at paige and a wide smile spreads over her face, tears fill her eyes at the sight of the amazed paige.**

**Mum: well, do you have anything else you want to tell me. Like why you feel so upset about piper and phoebe being pregnant? **

**Paige: runs her hand through her glossy black hair. She takes a step forward.**

**Mum: it's ok, you can touch me. *she hold out her hand***

**Paige gets pulled into the circle and holds her mum tightly in her arms.**

**Paige: I miss you so much.**

**Mum: why do you miss me so. I am here. I could see you any time you wanted. Just call me and I'll be right here.**

**                                                ****************************

**phoebe walks up to the entrance of cole's apartment. Hoping he's there she presses the buzzer on the door. **

**Cole: yep, who is it?**

**Phoebe: it's me. Open up…please! **

***bzzzztt* the door opens.**

**She clambers up the four flights of stairs and is greeted by cole at his door.**

**Cole: what is it phoebe? You sound really pissed off.**

**Phoebe: what is wrong with me, huh? I have just snapped at my sister. **

**Cole: I don't know. Why what do you think it is?**

**Phoebe: you, I think it is because of you getting me pregnant.**

**Cole: how has that got anything to do with your mood?**

**Phoebe: piper and paige warned me that I'd change, an I have, and I cant stop it!**

***she stormed into the house***

**cole: phoebe, calm down, talk to me.**

**Phoebe's eyes turned black and she hissed. **

**Phoebe: get this out of me!! *she coughed and a cloud of black smoke burst out of her mouth.**

**Phoebe: see, look at that. *her ayaes changed back to normal. **

**Phoebe grabbed a bottle of champagne and startrd glugging down the bottle.**

**Cole: phoebe, don't do that, you'll make yourself sick. *he tries to grab the bottle away from her.***

**Phoebe: leave me alone, I already am sick. With your baby!!**

**Cole: ok, ok! I didn't tell you about this.**

**Phoebe: about what!!!**

**Cole: your mood. he sighs* If you are pregnant with a demons baby, the baby withdraws your energy and your power out of you and, em, turns you evil.**

**Phoebe takes another huge swig of champers.**

**Phoebe: so you're telling me that I am going to be EVIL for the rest of my life! Why did'nt you tell me this BEFORE we had sex, huh? What'll happen to my sisters. I wont be part of the power of three then! My life will have changed. *she drops the bottle on the floor and grips her hair. She lets out a piercing scream and waves her hand. She sends herself and cole flying back into the wall. They topple into a pile. **

**Cole; phoebe!! Go home. You are not safe here!! Look what I've done.**

**Phoebe: yes!! Look what you've done, you've destroyed me! You've destroyed…PHOEBE!!!!!  *she rises to her feet and orbs away***

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**sorry guys. I'll have to leave it there. I'll be sure to update it as soon as I can, remember at least 6 reviews befor I update again.. Hope you enjoyed this lot. **

**Until next time, bye!!**

**(PLZ REVIEW)  X X X**


	4. she rises again

Disclaimer: the characters in this story aren't mine. Well maybe a few people or demons. 

**I am going to make my chapters a wee bit shorter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my last one and I hope you enjoy this one. Remember I have been requesting more reviews. I hope to get a lot more than usual before I update again.**

**Bye x x x**

***+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**………Cole picks himself up off of the floor and gives his head a wipe.**

**Cole: what have I done? **

**He looks at the mess his beloved had left. He waves his hands and it all goes back where it belongs.**

**Just then phoebe reappears and smirks.**

**Phoebe: I forgot this. **

**She repairs the broken champers bottle and picks it up. She quickly orbs away again.**

**Cole: *head in his hands* oh my god. * Breaks down in tears***

**                                                ***************************

**Back at the house Paige is still hugging her mother deeply.**

**Paige: I don't know why I am feeling like this. I just feel so…empty and useless. Phoebe and Paige both have their powers and I don't even have a sign of and powers.**

**Mum: oh but you do Paige, deep down inside. **

**Paige withdraws from her mothers grip and gazes into her eyes.**

**Paige: but…how?**

**Mum: you were sent here because of prue's, disappearance, and her split from the power of three…**

**Piper: her death!! *She interrupts ***

**Mum: Well, you were sent here to take her place in that power. Since prue left you all, she was the one with the power of telepathy, the power to move objects with your mind. That means you will be replaced with that power. Go on, try it.**

**Paige looks around the room to find the lightest thing she could move. She focuses on a lamp, and then gives up.**

**Paige: see, I can't do it.**

**Piper: prue sort of squinted her eyes and held out her hands.**

**Paige half closes her eyes and holds out her hand. Nothing happens.**

**Paige: I'm useless, if I can't even move THAT lamp. *She throws her hand to point at the lamp and it orbs onto her hand***

**Paige: oh, my god!! *She drops the lamp. ***

**Mum: it's ok. You did it! Now you have a power all of your own.**

**Paige: wow! I could do almost _anything _with my power.**

**Mum: I must leave you just now. Business to attend to.**

**Paige: hmm, ok. I love you.**

**Piper: me too.**

**Mum:  hesitates. Oh, where's phoebe? **

**Piper: she took a mood out on me and stormed out of the house. I don't know where she went. Maybe to co….**

**Mum: Cole's. I thought she broke up with that guy years ago. Is that the father of the baby?  Plus, he is a _Demon!_ Does she know what could happen to her?**

**Piper: I tried to tell her but that's when she left. **

**Paige: yes, we warned her but she said it was just a regular baby!**

**Mum: an _evil _baby. You both better find her, and I think you should find a spell to find her. **

**Piper: but she'll no longer be a witch, she'll be…evil. **

**Mum: mmm, just do something, use your wits. Bye.**

**She disappears in a white light.**

**Paige: I can't believe I seen mum after all those years. And I have my power!! *Jumps for joy***

**Piper: I can't believe we have to track down our evil sister. Come on, help me find a spell.**

**The two sisters run to the book of shadows.**

**Piper: we need a little help!! *She shouts at the book***

**The pages fly open and land on a binding spell.**

**Piper: a binding spell. **

**Paige: what'll that do?**

**Piper: bind her of course. Ok, let's try it. Take my hand.**

**Paige takes piper's hand and takes a deep breath. **

**Paige: wait, wont it harm her *rolls her eyes disapprovingly***

**Piper: no, the spell is to_ stop_ her from harming herself.**

**The sisters gaze deep into the book and chant the words.**

**"We bind you phoebe haliwell, from harming others and from doing harm to yourself. We bind you phoebe haliwell, from harming others and from doing harm to yourself. We b…"**

**A big gust fills the room, and phoebe appears in the middle of the room with a blunt expression on her face.**

**Phoebe: why are you doing a spell on me? I don't like people doing spells on me. It isn't NICE!! *Presents her hand and a flaming orb appears on her palm. She directs it to her sisters.**

**Paige and piper jump out of the way. The orb smashes through the window.**

**Piper: phoebe!! What are you doing? Trying to kill us or something?**

**Phoebe: yes. *Her eyes roll and she collapses on the floor***

**Paige: phoebe! **

**The two sisters run over to their sister and lay their hands on her.**

**Piper: she's been drinking. *She spots the bottle of champagne in her hand* and she's finished it!**

**Piper puts her hands round phoebe's head and gives it a shake.**

**Piper: phoebe! Phoebe! Wake up.**

**She opens her eyes and sighs.**

**Phoebe: what is happening with me? I feel so weak.**

**Paige: you need rest. Come on, we'll take you to bed.**

**Piper and paige lift phoebe up and put her arms around their shoulders. They could see she was weak. Her body was totally relaxed and floppy.**

**Phoebe: did I hurt you paige, piper?**

**Piper: no, you _just _missed us.**

**Phoebe: I'm so sorry, I don't know what's got into me. **

**Paige: don't worry, neither do we! Let's get you into bed.**

**They lay phoebe down on the bed and cover her up. The two sisters give her a light kiss on her forehead. They leave the room.**

**Paige: *breathes deeply.* that was a struggle. I think we should make a slap up dinner. Im _starving_!**

**Piper: a pizza sounds good.**

**Paige: yay! **

**They both give a little jump and boost down the stairs.**

**                                                ************************

**cole is at home, lying down on the floor.**

**Cole: what is wrong with me, I feel so weak. *his head sweats***

**He turns his head and casts his eyes out of the window. A black shadow flies through the air and into cole's apartment. It circle's him once and then stands still on the floor. **

**Cole: the source… What do you need me for?**

**Source: *hissing* you need to be warned about your lady.**

**Cole: *eyes flickering.* What about her? **

**Source: she is a charmed one, a witch, a powerful witch. If she gets turned into evil, she will be drawn towards the underworld.**

**Cole: and…**

**Source: don't talk to me with that tone!!! She will destroy everyone in it. With her power battling against ours, she will take over the evil popularity. She will eventually grow more and more powerful and wipe out all of us.**

**Cole: she wont.**

**Source: how can you be so sure? I should know, I am the SOURCE!!!**

**Cole: she is becoming weaker, and I am withdrawing her strength, not intendedly, but through the baby.**

**Source: your feelings are her feelings, your power is her power, the baby's power has nothing to do with it now. Learn by your mistakes.**

**With that, the source wraps his cloak around his body and disappears.**

**Cole: learn by my mistakes, what does he mean? **

**Cole suddenly, bolt upright, rises to his feet. He widens a smile and looks up to the ceilng. **

**Cole: *roars***

**                                                **********************

**phoebe wakes up with a start, her eyes beaming with anticipation. She had an urge, a bad urge. She walks out of her bedroom, the house is in darkness. No sign of paige or piper. She heads down to the kitchen, and takes a knife out of the drawer. She goes back upstairs and into piper's bedroom. She sees her, lying still, in a deep slumber. She stands beside piper's bed and raises the knife above her head. It plummets down towards piper's chest but then……………**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**oh, exiting isn't it? Soz I left such a cliffhanger, I'll update soon. PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!  
bye x x x**


	5. oh baby baby

Disclaimer: the characters in this story don't belong to me. Well…maybe a couple of demons or people.

**Sorry about that BIG cliffhanger at the end of the last story…wow I was even exited to find out what I was going to write next. I would really like to know what you all think of my story. It's my first fic and I am a bit conscious about it. So LOTS OF REVIEWS PLZZZZZZ!!**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**………Paige walked past the bedroom on her way to the bathroom and seen phoebe poised over piper with the knife above her head.**

**Paige: phoebe, noooooo!!**

**Phoebe turns her head to look at paige, she waves her hand and sends paige flying into the staircase.**

**Phoebe: leave me alone!! I must do this, I must have more power.**

**Paige leans forward and puts out her hand.**

**Paige: KNIFE!! She shouts and the knife appears in her hand.**

**Phoebe: no, give me that back. **

**Piper wakes up with all the commotion. She sees phoebe still in the position of holding the knife. She shots a glance back and forth to paige, and phoebe. **

**Paige: what are you doing with that knife?**

**Paige: phoe…**

**Phoebe charges towards paige and throttles her throat to stop her from telling piper.**

**Piper holds out her hands and freezes phoebe.**

**Paige is still sitting down, she cant move phoebe's hands.**

**Paige: it'll ware off in minutes.**

**Piper: at least we have time to do something to her.**

**Paige: like what?**

**Piper: another spell maybe?**

**Paige: oh no, not this time. we have already acknowledged that phoebe, no like spells being done to her.**

**Piper: we've got to try.**

**Paige: well could you quickly help me get free from this grip. **

**Piper clambers out of her bed. Her stomach aches. She staggers towards phoebe and thumps down on her knees. All of a sudden, she coughs and a cloud of white flowers streams out of her mouth. **

**Paige: *eyes wide* now I know I definitely don't want a baby. First phoebe chokes on black smoke, then you start streaming flowers. **

**Just then, phoebe unfreezes. She gives piper a dirty look, then falls back, just as her back touches the floor, she disappears into nowhere.**

**Paige: wh…whe…where did she g..go?**

**Piper: I don't know but that wasn't good.**

**Both paige and piper sit and think about what happened.**

**Paige: it must've been those flowers.**

**Piper: yes! She must be weak against love.**

**Paige: but where would she go.**

**Piper: the only place cole would go, the underworld.**

**Paige: but, why would she go there?**

**Piper: to reclaim her power. The baby is making her weak, and our love is making her weak, but that would mean, cole is getting stronger.**

**                                                *************************

**in the underworld……**

**cole enters through the tunnel towards the office. Cole warps into belthazar and growls as he enters the office.**

**Belthazar: where is she……oh phoebe, darling. Why are you here so soon?**

**Phoebe: *sitting on the long stretched table, leaning over another demon flashing her cleavage and giggling* excuse me… my bitch of a sister coughed up little luvey duvey white bloody flowers on me in a soppy voice and that made me feel a little ill!!! So…I decided to come and reclaim some of my power back.**

**Belthazar calmly changes back to cole.**

**Cole: why do you need to reclaim power? You have power already.**

**Phoebe: when I say I want power, I mean it!! **

**With that she storms right up to coles face.**

**Phoebe: you don't know what the hell I am feeling right now…**

**Cole: *interrupting* believe me babe, I do.**

**Phoebe: let me FINISH!!! And DON'T call me BABE! I would rather be aquainted as 'your queen'**

**Cole: why?**

**Phoebe: I have decided to make myself queen of the underworld. Queen of darkness…kinda catchy isn't it? **

**She growls a little and snaps her teeth together. Then she heads for the door. Just as she is about to open it, she blows up everyone in the room with one hand wave, apart from herself and cole.**

**Cole: pho…I mean, my queen, why did you do that.**

**Phoebe *ignoring him* sways her hips and walks out of the door humming.**

**Phoebe: *in a tune* I feel da power. Oh yeah.**

**                                                ***************************

**back at the house, piper is in the bath with thoughts and worries spinning through her head. Where is phoebe, what will she do, how is my baby, what will leo say?**

**Just then, leo orbs into the bathroom.**

**Leo: you called?**

**Piper: oh leo, *covers her body up blushing.**

**Leo: don't worry, I've seen it all before.**

**Piper gives a sigh and relaxes back into the bubbles.**

**Leo: so, what did you want? and why are you holding your stomach?**

**Piper reddens and bites her lip.**

**Piper: *thinking* how am I going to tell him?**

**Leo glances to the bin and sees the box for the pregnancy test.**

**Leo: are you…have you…what?**

**Piper nods her head with exitement and screams..**

**Piper: we're going to have a baby!**

**She sinks under the water to hide her face, and when she emerges back up again, leo is there to hold her in his grip.**

**Leo: oh, I knew this day would come. Why did'nt you tell me before? Does phoebe know? Does paige know, does anyo…**

**Piper: calm down. *presses her finger to leo's lips. Yes they know. I was going to tell you sooner but I had a little trouble with phoebe.**

**Leo: stepping back. What kind of trouble?**

**Piper: she's pregnant too..**

**Leo: oh like sickness and stuff…that kinda trouble?**

**Piper: *squinting* no, she is having cole's baby.**

**Leo: big mistake!! Didn't she know what would happen.**

**Piper: she knows now but it's a bit too late, let's face it, if paige had'nt woken up in the middle of the night, I would be being served in a Chinese restaurant.**

**Leo: why?**

**Piper: phoebe almost slashed me to death with a kitchen knife.**

**Leo:  *purses his lips*I need to sort this out. I need to talk to the elders…I love you piper, and baby.**

**He gives piper a big long kiss and rubs her stomach and then he orbs away.**

**Piper sighs.**

**                                                *******************

**meanwhile paige is lying on her bed, listening to her music when the door swings open……..**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**dum dum dummmm…another big cliffhanger. I read one of my reviews and did as requested, I wrote more about leo and piper together. Its sooo romantic isn't it?  MORE REVIEWS PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**BYE X X X**


End file.
